Sesungguhnya Aku Mencintaimu
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Sepenggal kisah percintaan yang dimulai dari perkenalan disebuah Akun Media Sosial.. Lika-liku perjalanan cinta yang dialami Chanyeol, juga harapan kepastian sebuah hubungan oleh Baekhyun.. Akankah mereka menemukan kebahagian mereka? CHANBAEK/ONESHOOT/ROMANCE


_ Sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu _

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfrot

Rate : T

Warning : BOY X BOY, BOYSLOVE, AU, OOC, Typo's, ONESHOOT, dll

a/n : Ini ff ChanBaek pertamaku.. Maaf kalau banyak salah2 kata hehehe.. Aku harap kalian suka dengan karya baruku.. ^^  
.

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**  
.

.

.

.  
~ **DrakKnightSong** ~  
.

.

.

.  
\- Happy Reading -  
.

.

.

.  
Ping !

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah begitu melihat balasan dari pria pujaannya. Sudah hampir setahun ia mengenal pria yang menjadi teman chat-nya ini. Tidak banyak yang ia tahu mengenai sosok tersebut. Hanya saja entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengelak, jika ia sangat tertarik padanya. Namanya Baekkie. Nama yang cukup menggelikan bagi seukuran pria berumur 20-an. Baekkie bilang itu bukan nama aslinya, itu hanyalah penname akun media sosialnya saja.

Semua ini berawal ketika ia tengah jenuh dengan segala kerjaan dikantor. Saat itu entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat bosan, dan membutuhkan hiburan. Sehun yang merupakan sepupu sekaligus sekertarisnya dikantor, memberinya usul dengan membuat sebuah akun jejaring media sosial. Awalnya ia menolak, sebab jika dilihat kembali tumpukan berkas dikantor yang memintanya untuk segera diselesaikan itu. Membuatnya pasti tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang disana. Belum lagi ia sudah sejak lama sekali tidak pernah bermain-main yang namanya akun medsos. Semakin membuatnya tidak yakin bisa memainkan akun tersebut.

Namun, bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak mampu mendorong seorang kuper(menurut sehun) sepertinya untuk tidak berkenalan dengan akun yang sudah sejak lama menjadi mainan para remaja itu. Dengan embel-embel tidak menggunakan identitas aslinya, dan hanya menggunakan beberapa informasi sedikit mengenai dirinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujui, sukses membuat pekikkan gembira dari sepupunya yang sangat gila medsos itu.

Awal mulanya ia begitu merasa canggung dan terkesan kaku pada setiap orang yang mencoba menyapanya diakun barunya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah akun seorang pria manis yang memakai foto kartun lucu dari salah satu dunia disney, itu menyapanya dengan riang. Terlihat dari caranya menulis setiap kata dalam chat mereka.

Chanyeol sungguh senang dan begitu ketagihan pada apa yang ia temukan ini. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangkan sekali dirinya baru mengetahui mengenai hal ini. Jika saja ia tidak begitu terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas dan jadwal yang padat untuk mengadakan meeting dengan klien. Mungkin ia sudah mengenal cukup lama denga pria manis ini. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat tertarik pada pria ini.

Sebut ia gila, menyukai seseorang yang belum jelas seperti apa wujudnya. Dan hanya bermodalkan nama yang manis(Baekkie) juga sikap yang lucu dari setiap aegyo yang ia gunakan dalam chatting mereka. Baekkie ini sudah sangat sukses membuat hatinya menghangat dan berjingkrak ria ditempat, hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya guna melampiaskan rasa senangnya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat saat itu, semuanya terlihat manis dan menyenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Hanya saja, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Baekkie memperkenalkan seorang teman chat bernama 'Wu Kris' dan mengatakan jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dunia Chanyeol serasa runtuh saat itu juga.

' Kalian sudah jadian? ' tanyanya, memulai chat dengan perasaan sesak menghantam dadanya.

' Ya, benar. Hehehehe. Jangan bilang kau ingin meminta pajak jadian? -3- sungguh, uangku habis untuk men-traktir Jongdae juga Lu-chan.. Lain kali saja, ya~ '

Chanyeol berdecih kesal dengan sikap tidak pekanya, Baekkie. Tidakkah ia sadar, jika Chanyeol sungguh menyukainya? Ataukah Baekkie itu salah satu orang yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang sangat kecil? Ck, ingin rasanya ia berteriak kesal dihadapan wajahnya, serta mengatakan jika ia menyukainya! Ukh, namun sayangnya ia hanya bisa menelan semua kekesalannya didalam hati. Mengingat kembali jika Baekkie sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

' Ck, siapa juga yang meminta hal aneh seperti itu. Aku bekerja, ingat? ' Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya bosan melihat balasan pria itu.

' Yayaya~ sombong sekali kau -3- '  
Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat emot lucu diakhir chat Baekkie. Membuatnya gemas, dan ingin mencubit pipi pria itu.

Untuk diminggu pertama Chanyeol rasa ia bisa menahan rasa cemburu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Chanyeol yakin ia bisa menahan perasaan emosi dan panas dihatinya, demi bisa terus dekat dengan Baekkie. Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa dunianya tidak sebergairah sebelum ia mengenal akun medsos, lebih tepatnya jauh sebelum mengenal Baekkie. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya semakin jenuh dan penuh rasa bimbang. Bahkan yang biasanya ia paling semangat bila ada suatu perebutan tender dengan keuntungan sangat banyak, kini ia hanya bisa termenung layaknya orang bodoh ketika rapat tengah berlangsung. Pikirannya kacau entah kemana. Nyaris membuat bingung setiap pasang mata yang menyaksikan wajah murung dan lesu atasan mereka.

Berangsur-angsur sikap Chanyeol diakunnya balik ke saat ia awal mula masuk dunia media sosial. Kaku dan bahkan dingin. Tidak jarang ia mengacuhkan setiap sapaan manis yang dilayangkan Baekkie di chat maupun statusnya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu, dan membuat Baekkie bersedih atas perubahan sikapnya.

' Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap dingin padamu, Baekkie. Maafkan aku' tulisnya, merasa sangat bersalah.

' Kamu kenapa, Yeol? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Jika ia, katakan apa salahku. Aku sedih dengan semua sikap kasarmu ' balasan yang menyiratkan perasaan sakit dan kecewa itu, sangat menyayat hatinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol pun tidak ingin bersikap seperti ini. Hanya saja keadaan yang membuatnya bersikap lain pada malaikat manisnya itu. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekkie sadar dengan perasaannya, melalui berubahan sikapnya ini. Hanya saja, melihat dari pertanyaan kebingungan yang diutarakan Baekkie padanya. Membuatnya semakin yakin, jika Baekkie sangat tidak peka akan perasaan sayangnya.

Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

' Sungguh kamu tidak tahu apapun? ' dan sepertinya, Chanyeol lebih memilih memastikan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

' Apa maksudmu? Apa kamu sudah tidak ingin dekat denganku lagi? Apa.. Ini ada kaitannya dengan D.O? Apa aku benar? '

Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya, bagaimana mungkin ia menyangkut-pautkan perubahan sikapnya dengan pria kenalan lainnya di medsos?

' Kenapa kamu membawa D.O dalam pertanyaanku? '

' Bukannya kamu menyukainya? Dan saat kamu merasa ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu, akhirnya kamu menjauhiku. Jawabanku, benar kan?'

Sesaat membaca balasan chat, Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan rasa kesalnya, sampai akhirnya ia melayangkan gelas kopi dimejanya kearah dinding yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Bunyi hantaman yang keras, langsung menghiasi ruangan pribadi kantornya. Deru nafas emosi yang ditahannya, terdengar begitu mengerikan bagi setiap yang melihatnya. Sangat berat, dan penuh emosi.

" Kau sungguh bodoh, Baekkie " lirihnya, menyandarkan lemas tubuh lelahnya. Sialan! Sekesal apapun ia, Chanyeol tidak mampu bersikap kasar pada pria pujaan, yang sayangnya sangat bodoh dalam mengartikan perasaannya. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Baek. Tidakkah kamu sadar?!" desisnya emosi, menunjuk-nunjuk kesal ponselnya yang menampilkan profil akun Baekkie.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kamu tau perasaanku, hm?" tanyanya, menatap sendu ponselnya. "Putuskan dia, Baek. Kumohon" lanjutnya, sangat frustasi.

"Wow wow wow, Brother! Ada apa denganmu? Aku mendengar suara bising disini, apa kau baru saja menghantamkan sesuatu?" dengan hebohnya, Sehun memasuki ruangan sepupu tersayangnya itu. Kedua halisnya menukik tajam, melihat ekspresi murung Chanyeol. "Ukh, ada apa denganmu, Brother? Kenapa wajahmu semakin hari, semakin tidak mengenakan? Apa kau kekurangan asupan nutrisi, huh?" lanjutnya, terkikik sendiri dengan candaan yang ia ucapkan.

"Sialan, kau!" sahut Chanyeol, mengerlingkan matanya. Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran sepupunya, Chanyeol memilih melanjutkan kerjaannya memeriksa setiap berkas yang diberikan karyawannya. Ukh, rasanya sungguh memusingkan, melihat banyak tumpukan berkas yang harus ia periksa dan juga tanda tangani.

Berdecih kecil, Sehun lantas memilih mendudukkan diri pada sebuah kursi yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau tau, sikapmu ini menyakitiku, Brother?" ujarnya, yang ditanggapi kerlingan bosan Chanyeol. "Ada apa? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pria manis di akunmu itu, hm?"

Menghela nafas lelah. Chanyeol pun menutup pulpen yang digunakannya, lalu menyimpannya didekat komputer.

"Begitulah" sahutnya, memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Sehun mengangguk-angg  
ukkan kepalanya, paham dengan perasaan sepupunya ini.

Memang benar Chanyeol menjadikan Sehun sebagai tempat curhatnya. Awalnya sih ia tidak ingin menceritakan perihal masalahnya ini pada siapapun, hanya saja sepupu baik namun mengesalkannya ini, terus memaksanya untuk bercerita. Apalagi setelah ia mengacaukan acara rapat penting waktu itu. Semakin membuat Sehun kian memaksa agar Chanyeol mau membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia menceritakan permasalahannya padanya. Chanyeol kira ia akan ditertawakan oleh sepupu menyebalkannya ini. Mengingat ia menjadi gila dan aneh, hanya karena seorang pria yang belum jelas wujudnya seperti apa, mampu membuat pria perfectionist seperti dirinya kelimpungan layaknya orang gila, dikarenakan patah hati.

' Sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut kamu tertarik pada salah satu teman chattingmu. Akan tetapi, aku cukup paham dengan kondisimu, Brother. Mari kita selesaikan ini. Dan buat ia menyadari perasaanmu ' tutur Sehun saat itu, bersorak semangat. Chanyeol hanya mampu mengikuti setiap ucapan sepupunya yang ingin membantu dirinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mempercayakan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis sepupunya itu, untuk membuat pria pujaannya menyadari perasaannya. Berawal dari bersikap acuh, dan dingin itulah merupakan saran gila yang diberikannya. Hanya saja sampai detik ini nyatanya usahanya sia-sia. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari akan perubahan sikapnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak coba beritahukan saja perasaanmu? Jika begini terus, perasaannya pada pria Wu itu akan semakin lekat" ujarnya, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol, nyaris membuat Sehun melemparkan kalender mini dihadapannya, kearah sepupu idiotnya. Sungguh, itu pertanyaan terbodoh dari semua pertanyaan yang ia harapkan.

"Ya, ungkapkan perasaanmu secara terus terang. Jangan pakai kode-kode lagi!" decaknya, ikutan kesal dan gemas.

"Dan membuatnya menjauhiku? Jangan bodoh, Oh Sehun" sahut Chanyeol, menolak mentah-mentah saran gila sepupunya.

"C'mon, Brother! Jika kamu hanya berkode-kode ria seperti ini, sampai kucing bertelur, dan buaya terbang pun. Perasaanmu tidak akan pernah terbaca olehnya! Ayolah sadari, jika pria pujaanmu itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kode keras darimu!" cercah Sehun, mengabaikan delikan tajam Chanyeol. Whatever, Sehun sudah cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah idiot sepupunya.

"Ck, baiklah. Aku akan coba mengatakannya"

"Nice! Itu baru Brotherku" tutur Sehun, nyengir lebar. Kedua tangannya saling meremas gemas, tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan perjalanan asmara sepupunya, yang terbilang cukup menggelikan.  
.

.

.

.  
Chanyeol pikir ia berani untuk sekedar memberitahu Baekkie mengenai perasannya. Nyatanya sampai tiga hari, terhitung sejak ia dan Sehun membicarakan perihal masalahnya diruang kerja kantornya. Chanyeol belum mampu mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia pengecut, melainkan ia tidak ingin menganggu kebahagiaan Baekkie dengan pria-nya, yang sangat mesra itu. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa janggal dengan perubahan sikap Baekkie pada Kris di komentar chat, yang terkesan lebih menjaga jarak dengan Kris.

' Aku sudah putus dengannya ' tulis Baekkie, cukup membuatnya terkejut. Pasalnya sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa di chat. Belum lagi Chanyeol, yang memang sudah malas terlalu aktif di akunnya, semakin membuatnya merenggang tidak dekat seperti dulu lagi.

' Kenapa? ' hanya itu yang ia tulis, disaat Chanyeol penuh kebingungan dengan apa yang katakan Baekkie di chatnya tadi. Dengan perasaan penuh gelisah, Chanyeol menunggu penjelasan dari sang pujaan. Kenapa huhungan yang terbilang sweet itu berakhir?

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak merasa senang atas berita yang didapatnya ini. Bahkan ia sudah tersenyum-senyum senang, menunggu penjelasan dari pria itu.

' Aku merasa hampa dan kosong. Dan aku merasa jenuh juga tidak bahagia saat bersamanya '

Oke, Chanyeol semakin tidak kuasa melebarkan senyumannya, mendapati penjelasan yang cukup membuatnya amat senang itu.

' Lantas kenapa kamu menerima pernyataan cintanya? ' balasnya, penasaran. Kalau itu yang Baekkie rasakan selama berhubungan dengan Kris, lantas kenapa dia menerima pria China itu, huh? dengusnya, kesal.

' Kupikir, aku mampu menghilangkan perasaanku pada orang itu melaluinya. Tapi aku salah :" '

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal. Siapa yang sebenarnya disukai Baekkie? Sialan! Siapa saja sih pria yang menjadi teman dekatnya di chat? Jangan katakan jika Baekkie sama sekali tidak melihatnya sebagai 'pria', melainkan sebagai temannya saja?

"Shit! Kamu sungguh membuatku bingung, Baek. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca dirimu" lirihnya, menggeleng lemah.

' Orang itu membuatku bingung dengan segala sikapnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yeol? '

Oke! Sekarang Chanyeol sungguh emosi. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi tempat curhatnya pria ini. Tidakkah pria itu sadar, jika sikapnya ini sangat menyiksa perasaannya? Sialan! Emosi dalam diri Chanyeol sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Masa bodoh, dengan hubungannya yang mungkin akan merenggang nanti, yang jelas ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada pria ini, jika ia mencintai pria itu.

' Cukup, Baek. Kalau kau hanya ingin curhat mengenai pria pujaanmu. Jangan datang padaku. Aku sungguh jengah mendengarnya! ' tulisnya emosi.

' Kamu kenapa, Yeol? Katakan padaku, apa kesalahanku?! Kenapa kamu jadi bersikap kasar seperti ini? Ini seperti bukan dirimu yang aku kenal '

Chanyeol berdecih melihat pesan chat pria itu, "Kamu sungguh bodoh, Baek"

' Kesalahanmu? Kau ingin mengetahui kesalahanmu? Kupikir kau cukup tahu mengenai kesalahanmu '

' Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Aku tidak bisa membaca sikapmu, Yeol. Sikapmu terlalu membuatku bingung '

' Aku menyukaimu, Baek! Dan kesalahanmu adalah, kamu tidak menyadari segala perasaanku padamu! Dan kamu malah menjadikan diriku sebagai tempat curhatanmu mengenai pria-pria taksiranmu. Apa kau pikir itu bukan sebuah kesalahan!? ' tulisnya, menggertakkan giginya. Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa kesal sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyukai pria tidak pekaan sepertinya? Ini benar-benar menguras perasaannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan chatnya yang belum juga mendapatkan balasan. Ia sudah menduga, jika ini akan sangat mengejutkan untuk pria itu. Dan ia harus mempersiapkan mental kalau-kalau pria pujaannya memilih menghindarinya.

"Kau terkejut, hm? Aku serius mengatakannya, Baek. Cepat katakan sesuatu. Dan berhenti membuatku menunggu" bisiknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganya yang ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu" lirihnya, yang tanpa disadarinya setitik liquid bening menghiasi mata indahnya.

' Kau menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda, Yeol '

Sungguh miris melihat balasan singkat, penuh ketidakpercayaan itu tertera dipesan chatnya. Apa Baekkie sungguh pria bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan perasaannya? Tidakkah ia sadar, jika selama ini sikapnya begitu baik dan manis selama mereka ber-chatting? Bahkan ia merelakan waktu tidurnya, hanya untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya di Kampus?

' Benar kata sepupuku. Kau pria bodoh. Tidakkah kamu sadar, perubahan sikapku ini terjadi setelah kau menceritakan mengenai hubunganmu dengan pria Wu itu? '

' Kupikir kau menyukai, D.O ' Chanyeol tertawa mengejek membaca pesan chat itu. Ia sekarang menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Pria pujaannya itu benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka.

' Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh lagi. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui alasanku melaranmu curhat padaku, kan? Jadi, mulai sekarang jauhi aku! '

Oke, Chanyeol tahu perkataannya ini akan membuatnya menyesal sepanjang perjuangannya selama ini. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak pria itu. Jika memang pria itu tidak menyukainy, bukankah lebih baik ia menjauh? Walau sulit, akan tetapi ia rasa Chanyeol mampu melupakan perasaannya yang ia yakini hanya sebatas ketertarikan saja. Tidak lebih.

' Jangan begitu. Kau salah jika kamu pikir aku mampu menjauhimu. Pria yang menjadi alasanku memutuskan Kris adalah, dirimu, Yeol. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika kamu menyukaiku. Sebab, yang aku tahu kamu menyukai D.O. Apalagi sikap manismu selama berada di Komentar. Semakin membuatku yakin kamu menyukainya. Maafkan aku '

Chanyeol termenung membaca balasan yang panjang itu. Benarkah jika ia begitu dekat dengan pria bermata bulat itu di komentar? Chanyeol rasa sikapnya malah terkesan cuek. Bagaimana mungkin Baekkie berpikiran seperti itu?

' Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Yang aku sukai, hanya kamu, Baek '

' Aku juga menyukaimu, Yeol. Sekali lagi maafkan aku yang tidak peka '

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, membaca balasan chat Baekkie. Jari kanannya mengelus penuh sayang pesan chat dari pujaannya itu. Perasaan mereka saling terbalas. Sungguh bodoh dirinya yang juga tidak menyadari perasaan Baekkie. Bagaimana mungkin ia sama bodohnya dengan Baekkie?

Chanyeol tertawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya sungguh bahagia mengetahui jika perasaannya terbalas. Dan ia berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar kedepannya.

.

.

.

.  
Semenjak pernyataan cinta mereka secara tidak langsung itu, hubungan kedua kembali membaik, bahkan sangat romantis. Sukses membuat iri setiap netizen yang melihat interaksi mereka di media sosial.

Perubahan mood Chanyeol dikantor semakin harinya, lagi-lagi membuat para karyawan diperusahan Park Corp itu heran. Apalagi tidak jarang atasan mereka itu membagikan kotak makan siang untuk setiap karyawan. Walau membingungkan, akan tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika para karyawan itu ikut senang dengan perubahan mood atasan mereka. Dan mereka berharap mood atasan mereka tetap seperti ini. Sebab, mereka tidak ingin atasan tampan dan baik mereka bersedih seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Perubahan sikap Chanyeol pun tidak hanya perdampak pada pekerja diperusahaan itu saja. Melainkan dari cara kinerja Chanyeol yang semakin semangat tiap harinya. Hingga membuat saham perusahaan mereka semakin naik, disebabkan banyaknya terjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang lain. Chanyeol melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bekerja keras sepeti ini demi melamar pria yang dicintainya itu.

Chanyeol akui ia benar-benar sudah gila. Sebab berniat melamar pria yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui wajahnya seperti apa. Sehun bahkan dibuat menganga dengan ucapan gila sepupunya itu.

' ** _Kurasa kau gila, Park! '_** ucap Sehun saat itu, menggeleng tidak percaya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol menjadi bersungguh-sung  
guh seperti ini?

Oke, Sehun akui jika ia memang merestui hubungan sepupunya itu dengan pria dumay-nya. Hanya saja, jika pria itu belum pernah memperlihatkan wujudnya seperti apa, bahkan tidak ingin memberikan nomor ponselnya. Bagaimana mungkin hubungan itu bisa dikatakan 'normal'? Bagaimana jika pria itu jelek? Atau mungkin cacat? Apa iya, Chanyeol akan tetap menikahinya? Dan lagi, asal usul pria itu sangat tidak jelas.  
Sehun tahu, cinta tidak mengenal apa itu gender, strata ataupun keadaan apapun. Hanya saja jika seperti ini, dan dilihat kembali dari keseriusan sepupunya. Apa ini tidaklah keterlaluan?

 _'_ _ **Seharusnya kamu memaksanya memberikan fotonya! Atau bila perlu alamat rumahnya! Ckckck, apa kau jadi ikutan bodoh karena pria itu?**_ _'_ lanjut Sehun, yang langsung berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol. Sungguh, Sehun kesal dengan sikap bodoh yang dilakukan sepupunya itu.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya kemarin. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, disaat Baekkie sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan apa yang ia minta itu.

.

.

.

.  
' Boleh aku bertanya? ' tanyanya, memulai kembali chat dengan Baekkie.

' Hai, Yeol! Boleh, mau tanya apa? ' Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan senyum lebarnya, membaca balasan pesan chat pujaan hatinya.  
Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat merindukan pria ini. Hampir sebulan lamanya ia tidak bertegur sapa dengan Baekkie, dikarenakan sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang menyebabkannya tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya sekedar ber-say 'Hello' di chat. Dan disaat ia sedang free sekarang, Chanyeol harap ia bisa menghilangkan segala perasaan rindunya pada sosok ini.

' Kapan kau akan mengirimkan fotomu? Sungguh, aku ingin melihat sosok aslimu, Baek ' tulisnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja, saat ini ia tengah gugup menunggu respon balasan dari Baekkie. Sebab, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini begitu sangat sensitif untuk mereka bicarakan. Tidak jarang Baekkie menjadi ketus, bahkan mengabaikannya jika ia mengutarakan pertanyaan ini.

Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam dunia 'tabu' ini. Chanyeol sungguh mencintai sosok yang menjadi teman chattingnya. Chanyeol ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok yang akan menjadi calon pendampingnya ini. Dan ia sangat berharap untuk kali ini Baekkie tidak menghindarinya lagi.

Disamping itu, Chanyeol merasa hanya dirinya yang begitu terbuka pada Baekkie. Ia bahkan tidak hanya memberikan foto dirinya, melainkan menceritakan kehidupannya pada Baekkie. Dan Chanyeol rasa itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika dirinya memang serius menjalin hubungan dengan Baekkie.

' Untuk apa, Yeol? Apa itu penting? '  
Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, membaca pesan balasan chat yang terlihat menghindari topik ini lagi. Dan lagi, kenapa ia merasa Baekkie sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya? Kenapa ia merasa Baekkie terkesan acuh dan cuek padanya?

' Aku menyukaimu. Kamu tau itu kan, Baek? '

' Hu um.. Bisakah kita tidak membahas yang identitasku? Jika waktunya tiba juga, aku rasa kita akan bertemu '

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum lemah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Baekkie menghindarinya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Baiklah, ia tidak akan membahas kembali masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Baekkie. Sudah cukup beberapa waktu yang lalu, hubungan mereka nyaris merenggang dikarenakan ia yang begitu memaksa agar Baekkie mau memberikannya informasi data diri pria itu padanya. Tidak jarang beberapa pikiran negatif menghantuinya. Seperti..

Apa mungkin Baekkie tidak serius dengannya?

Apa mungkin Baekkie tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

Apa mungkin Baekkie belum sepenuhnya mempercayai dirinya?

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan negatif dari hatinya mengenai sikap 'menolak' yang dilakulan Baekkie. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdo'a dalam setiap tidurnya, agar diberikan yang terbaik dari hubungan mereka.  
.

.

.

.

' Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Memang Baek belum memberitahu temanmu, siapa nama aslinya? ' Sehun menghela nafas lelah melihat balasan dari teman chattingnya.

Sehun akui ia begitu protektif pada sepupunya, sampai-sampai men-chat teman dekat dari pujaan hati Chanyeol. Sehun hanya merasa gemas dengan tingkah lelet nan idiot sepupunya. Jika memang pria itu hanya berniat mempermainkan Chanyeol, dan tidak benar-benar serius dalam menjalin hubungan itu. Maka saat itu juga, Sehun harus menjauhkan sepupunya dengan pria tidak jelas itu. Sehun cukup tahu pasti pria seperti apa sepupunya itu. Chanyeol bukanlah sosok pria yang mudah tertarik apalagi sampai jatuh hati seperti ini. Dan akan sangat menyakitkan bagi pria baik seperti Chanyeol, jika ternyata Baekkie atau bisa dipanggil Baekhyun itu nyatanya hanya ingin bermain-main dengan sepupunya.

Berdecak sekali, sehun lantas menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan chat itu.

' Jangankan nama, foto saja temanmu itu menolaknya ' balasnya, lagi-lagi mendengus jengkel.

' Ups, apa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana ini? ' Sehun mengerutkan halisnya dalam, membaca balasan aneh pria china ini. Apa maksud pertanyaannya ini? Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa maksudnya?

' Apa yang kau bicarakan, Lu? Apa yang salah? '

Cukup lama Sehun menunggu balasan tersebut. Dan nyaris membuat Sehun membentak kasar teman chattingnya ini, jika saja sosok itu tidak mengirimnya balasan tepat waktu.

' Sepertinya temanku memiliki alasan kenapa dia belum mau memberikan identitas aslinya. Maafkan aku.. Sepertinya temanmu harus menghentikan pendekatan itu '

Oke, Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan apa yang sekarang mereka bahas ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?

' Bisakah kau berbicara yang jelas, Lu? ' sekuat mungkin Sehun menahan gejolak emosi didadanya. Dadanya bergemuruh emosi, dan siap menumpahkan segala macam umpatan jika benar dugaannya, kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah serius dengan hubungan itu.

' Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun. Belum lama memang, hanya saja sepertinya hubungan mereka cukup serius .

Sehun langsung mengeraskan rahangnya, melihat tulisan yang menjadi balasan pesannya. Sialan! Dugaannya benar. Jadi selama ini, untuk apa hubungan itu terjalin? Bagaimana mungkin sepupunya jatuh cinta pada sosok iblis sepertinya?

' Berapa lama? ' hanya itu yang mampu ia tanyakan. Jari-jarinya terlalu tegang hanya untuk membalas chat dari sosok yang menjadi sahabat dekatnya Baekhyun.

' Aku tidak tahu pasti. Kurasa hampir sebulan '

' Katakan pada teman idiotmu, untuk menjauhi Chanyeol! Jika aku sampai melihatnya menampakkan diri diberanda chattingnya. Kupastikan dia menerima balasan dariku! '

Dan setelahnya Sehun keluar dari chat room. Kedua tangannya meremas gemas helaian blonde rambutnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan nasib buruk dalam perjalanan cinta sepupunya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan suka dengan ini" bisiknya, menatap menerawang langit ruang kerjanya. "Lelaki itu sungguh iblis" desisnya, menajamkan kedua matanya. Sehun harus membuat Chanyeol melupakan sosok iblis itu. Bagaimana pun juga, pria itu tidak pantas menerima perasaan tulus sepupunya. Sehun harus memberitahu kebenaran ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ujarnya, memasuki ruang kerja sepupunya. Kedua halisnya mengangkat sebelah melihat wajah murung Chanyeol.

"Pria itu mempermainkanku, Sehun" ucapan lirih, syarat kekecewaan menyentakkan dirinya yang baru saja mendudukkan diri dihadapan Chanyeol. "Dia mempermainkanku" lirihnya lagi, menggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Hatinya sungguh sakit mengetahui jika Baekkie tidak bersungguh-sungguh menjalin hubungan dengannya. Chanyeol sungguh kecewa.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat sepupunya yang begitu terluka, sangat menyayat hatinya. "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya, cukup penasaran juga bagaimana mungkin sepupunya mengetahui perihal ini secepatnya.

"Dari Jongdae.. Sahabat Baekkie"  
Menghela nafas pelan, Sehun menyandarkan punggung kekursi, dan menatap miris pria dihadapannya, sangat rapuh itu. Melihat ini, ingin rasanya Sehun memukul pria iblis itu. Benar-benar Keparat!

"Jika begitu, lupakan dia. Masih banyak pria maupun wanita yang mencintaimu dengan tulus" tuturnya, seolah tidak memperdulikan perasaan sakit dan terluka Chanyeol.

"Kau tentu tahu, sangat sulit bagiku mencintai seseorang" sahut Chanyeol, memainkan pensil ditangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, jika Baekkie-"

"Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kurasa sudah saatnya untukmu meluapakannya. Sejak awal juga, aku sudah curiga bahwa pria itu tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan denganmu" terangnya, berdecih kesal diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu darimana nama aslinya?" tanya Chanyeol, mengerutkan halisnya. Atau jangan-jangan sepupunya ini sudah mengetahui hal ini dari jauh hari?

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya? Atau jangan-jangan kau-"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi, dari Luhan. Sahabat pria iblis itu" Sehun berdecih kesal, melihat sorot cinta yang dilayangkan sepupunya, ketika ia mengatai pujaannya dengan 'iblis'. Sehun membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Sudah sejak awal aku memperingatimu untuk berhati-hati dengan pria sok misterius sepertinya. So? Sudah saatnya kamu membuka matamu, dan terimalah keadaan jika kekasih pujaanmu hanya mempermainkanmu" lanjutnya, sangat tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanannya. Sehun hanya merasa kesal dan marah pada keadaan yang menimpa sepupu polosnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria setampan dan sebaik Chanyeol mendapatkan orang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti Baekhyun?

"Malam ini ikutlah denganku. Akan aku perkenalkan seseorang padamu. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya" dan setelah mengatakan itu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Sehun beranjak dari sana. Dengan sebuah seringaian tercetak indah dibibirnya.

"Berani sekali kau bermain dengan sepupuku, Byun. Kita lihat, seberapa lama hubungan kalian bertahan. Kau pikir bisa seenaknya menyentuh saudaraku? Kau akan tahu, bagaimana rasanya sudah berani menyakiti saudaraku" desisnya, berlalu meninggalkan perusahaan menuju tempat seseorang. Yang sangat ia yakini bisa dimintai tolong.  
.

.

.

.  
"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan serius, Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kau memberikan laporan seperti ini?" decak Chanyeol, menggeleng pelan melihat hasil kerja sepupunya yang cukup mengecewakan.

"Aishh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang tidak bergairah bekerja" sahutan lemah Sehun, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan halisnya, penuh penasaran.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya, memandang miris pria dihadapannya. "Ada apa, hm? Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu, padaku" tawarnya, berharap kali ini ia bisa membantu sepupunya. Bagaimana pun juga, berkat sepupunya lah ia sedikitnya mampu melupakan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Ya, sudah hampir dua bulan ini ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengaktifkan kembali akun media sosialnya. Sesuai saran Sehun, dan juga demi kebaikan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin kembali kedunia penuh tipu muslihat itu. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menyentuh dan mengenal, apalagi sampai jatuh cinta pada seseorang melalui akun media sosial. Rupanya apa yang menimpanya kemarin, cukup memberikan trauma tersendiri padanya. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh akunnya.

Di beberapa hari pertama, Chanyeol cukup kesulitan melupakan pria yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Baekhyun itu sangatlah tulus. Dan jika boleh jujur, sedikit pun perasaan cintanya tidak pernah berkurang. Bahkan, perasaan cintanya kian mendalam, seiring perasaan rindunya yang membesar. Walau saat ini ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, wanita yang diperkenalkan Sehun padanya 2 bulan yang lalu. Akan tetapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mencintai sosok gadis ini. Dan ini sangatlah membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Luhan marah padaku. Dan dia mengatakan tidak mau bertemu denganku. Ohh~ bagaimana ini, Brother?" rengekan Sehun, berhasil menariknya dari lamunannya mengenai pria yang dicintainya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Sampai pria cantik itu menghindarimu" tanyanya, memutuskan melupakan segala pergolakan batinnya, yang entah kenapa kembali menghantui dirinya.

"Aku-"

 _Drrttt Drrttt Drrtttt_

Sehun mendengus sebal, melihat sikap acuh sepupunya, yang lebih memilih mengangkat sambungan telpon itu, daripada mendengarkan curhatannya.

"Ya, Kristal?" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya, melihat Chanyeol pamit padanya menuju teras beranda ruangan ini, hanya untuk mengangkat sambungan telpon itu.

"Ck, tanpa kau pergi pun. Aku tidak peduli kalian membahas apa" decihnya, benar-benar kesal diabaikan sepupunya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kristal mengajakku melakukan dinner malam ini. Ia juga mengajakmu. Apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Chanyeol, yang ditanggapi decakan sebal Sehun.

"Kau ingin meledekku, Brother? Baru saja aku mengatakan jika kami tengah bertengkar" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu. Ia lupa kalau sepupunya ini tengah ada masalah dengan pria china itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku" desah Chanyeol, disambut kerlingan bosan oleh Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah serius sepupunya, yang tengah kembali sibuk memeriksa dokumen penting perusahaan. Sedikitnya ia merasa bangga bisa kembali membangkitkan Chanyeol dari keterpurukannya. Cukup sulit membuat Chanyeol mau kembali menatap dunia. Perasaan kecewa yang menghantam sepupunya, cukup membuat Chanyeol down dan tidak bergairah dalam menjalani harinya. Dan mengingat itu, entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatnya membenci sosok pria yang sudah ia beri pelajaran itu.  
.

.

.

.  
_ _FlashBack On_ _

"Kau ingin aku menghancurkan hubungan pria mungil ini? Wajahnya cantik, aku tidak yakin pria ini sudah berani berurusan denganmu. Nyalinya boleh juga" tutur seorang gadis seksi, menatap foto yang ada ditangannya dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakan diriku, bukan? Aku bisa mempercayaimu, Suzy?" tanya Sehun, menegak minuman soda yang ada ditangannya.

"Tentu sahabatku. Apalagi ini demi Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak akan aku biarkan pria mungil ini hidup bahagia, setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada pria pujaanku" sahut Suzy, menatap tajam sesosok pria mungil yang ada didalam foto itu. "Aku akan menjadi penghalang cinta mereka. Tidak ada pria yang mampu menolak pesonaku" desisnya, ditanggapi senyuman geli dari Sehun.

"Kau lupa, jika Chanyeol tidak tertarik padamu?" tanyanya, berhasil membuat Suzy memberengut kesal. "Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Lakukanlah dengan benar. Akan aku transfer uangnya kedalam rekeningmu" setelah mengusap sayang puncak kepala wanita itu, Sehun beranjak dari sana. Urusannya sudah selesai disini. Saatnya ia mendatangi Kristal, wanita yang ia ketahui sangat mencintai sepupunya dengan tulus. Dan ia pun cukup mengenal sosok wanita seperti apa Kristal itu. Dan ia sangat yakin, jika wanita itu mampu membuat Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun.

_ _FlashBack Off_ _  
.

.

.

.  
"Terima kasih. Silahkan berkunjung lagi" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, seraya menenteng barang belanjaan yang ia beli. Kaki mungilnya berjalan lesu mengitari jalan setapak didepannya. Pandangan matanya menyendu mengingat kembali apa yang sudah menimpanya belakangan ini. Baekhyun merasa mimpi buruk sedang menghantuinya, setiap langkah yang ia lakukan, pasti berakhir penuh siksaan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Selama ini hidupnya tenang, dan damai tanpa halangan tidak berarti seperti sekarang. Hanya saja semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun, pria yang dengan terpaksa ia terima cintanya itu, hidupnya menjadi berubah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol. Bagaimana kabarmu, sekarang?" gumamnya, mendudukkan diri pada salah satu bangku didekat salah satu sisi jalan yang memang disediakan bagi para pejalan yang ingin beristirahat.

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit hati, dan sedih, lagi-lagi menerima perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol. Ia tahu, sikapnya ini sungguh keterlaluan, sebab sudah mempermainkan perasaan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, apa yang bisa ia lakukan disaat diantara mereka tidaklah ada komitmen yang mengikat hubungan keduanya. Cukup lama ia bersabar, mendengar ajakan 'berpacaran' yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Hanya saja, sampai setengah tahun lamanya, Hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan apapun. Baekhyun hanya ingin kepastian dari Chanyeol. Hanya saja sepertinya sangat sulit komitmen itu ia harapkan.

Memang benar, mereka sudah mengatakan saling suka satu sama lain. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa masih belum cukup. Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan ajakan berpacaran itu, dan meyakinkan dirinya, jika ia memang milik Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya, Daehyun datang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan dengan terpaksa ia menerima hubungan itu. Berharap Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan setengah tahun yang lalu, dimana ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Akan tetapi hampir sebulan lamanya, Chanyeol tidak menampakan diri didumay. Dan ia sungguh kecewa, sampai akhirnya ia sudah sedikitnya menerima kehadiran Daehyun sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol datang, dan bersikap seolah semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan malah meminta fotonya. Baekhyun senang mendengar pernyataan suka Chanyeol padanya, Hanya saja moodnya sedang buruk saat itu, hingga akhirnya ia menolak permintaan Chanyeol, lalu bersikap sedikit acuh padanya.  
Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol akan 'menarik'nya dari pelukan Daehyun, nyatanya pria itu malah menghilang dan sampai detik ini belum membuka akunnya.

"Yeol" lirihnya, menatap sendu langit malam yang dihiasi oleh gemerlap bintang.

"Kemarilah, Chanyeol! Duduklah disebelah sini. Kita habiskan ice cream ini, disini" pekikkan gadis disebelahkan, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Bukan, bukan karena pekikkan gadis itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan sebuah nama yang disebutkan gadis itulah, yang membuatnya menegang kaku.

'C-Chanyeol? Jangan katakan..' dengan perlahan Baekhyun mencoba melihat seorang pria jangkung yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah gadis itu.

 _ **DEGH!**_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pria yang nyatanya sangat ia kenal. Ya, ia yakin sekali pria yang tengah menyuapi gadis cantik disebelahnya itu adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol" gumamnya, tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama pria tersebut.

"Ya?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget, mendengar suara barithon yang menyahut memanggilnya. Kedua matanya berhasil bertemu pandang selama beberapa detik dengan manik kelam Chanyeol. Dan itu sangat mendebarkan jantungnya.  
Sial!

Ia tidak sadar jika gumamannya terdengar oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"M-maaf" gumamnya, memilih beranjak pergi. Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas menganggu kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pantas bahagia dengan pilihannya. Dan jika diperhatikan lagi, wanita disebelahnya sangat cantik, dan begitu pas jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" panggilan Chanyeol, yang mencekal tangannya. Sukses membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Degupan jantungnya sungguh cepat, dan ini sangat menyiksa dirinya.

Chanyeol berusaha menatap sepasang mata sipit itu guna mencari sesuatu, yang entah kenapa sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Apa kita saling kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tidak kuasa melebarkan kedua matanya. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol padanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun memilih berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya saja. Walau sebagian dirinya berteriak untuk memberitahukan jika dirinya adalah Baekhyun, akan tetapi Baekhyun cukup sadar diri. Sikapnya kemarin itu, sangat tidak termaafkan. Dan ia berharap Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya saat ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan lebih lama lagi keduanya matanya yang mulai memanas.

"B-bisakah anda melepaskan pegangan ini" pintanya lirih, sama sekali tidak berani menatap sepasang mata bulat dihadapannya.

"M-maafkan aku" dengan canggung, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"S-saya permis-"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku, apa kita saling mengenal?" baru saja Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, Chanyeol sudah kembali menahannya. Setitik liquid berhasil menuruni peraduannya. Baekhyun sungguh ingin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu, dan mengatakan permohonan maafnya, akan tetapi entah kenapa tubuh sangat sulit ia kendalikan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kita saling kenal?" tanyanya lirih, berusaha menyamarkan suara paraunya, disebabkan ia yang tengah menangis saat ini.

"Entahlah.. M-mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Maafkan aku" bisik Chanyeol, membiarkan pria mungil itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap punggung sempit yang semakin menjauh itu. Mengabaikan segala panggilan sang kekasih, yang memintanya untuk kembali pulang.

"Kenapa aku merasa begitu merindukannya? Perasaan ini.. Seperti aku sedang bersama Baekhyun" gumamnya, terus menatap lurus. Dan ketika ia akan membalikkan badannya. Tidak sengaja kedua matanya menemukan sebuah kartu nama yang ia yakini milik pria tadi. Dengan segera ia ambil kartu nama itu. Yang seketika meruntuhkan dunianya.

Pria itu..

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan perasaan sesaknya, yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Akhirnya, takdir mempertemukannya dengan pria pujaannya. Ia tidak perduli sekalipun Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Mulai sekarang ia bertekad akan mendapatkan cintanya.

"Aku akan merebutmu kembali masuk dalam pelukanku, Baek. Benar-benar masuk dalam pelukanku" bisiknya, tersenyum bahagia. Menatap penuh cinta sebuah kartu nama ditangannya.  
.

.

.

.  
_ END _

Sebenernya masih ada 2 lagi ff chanbaeknya, cuma blum sempat aku edit..

mumpung dikasih pinjem lepi sama sodara(walau waktunya cuma setengah jam) setidaknya ada satu ff yang udah aku publish hehehe

dan mungkin aku bakal comeback lagi buat nulis, dan diawali sama ff chanbaek dulu..

mohon maaf buat yang nungguin ff MSIB-nya, jujur aja aku kena WB hehehe

tapi sedikit2 aku lagi berusaha buat ngelanjut nulis..

oke!

akhir kata tolong beri masukkan mengenai ffku ini..

apa aku pantas nulis ff chanbaek hehehe

abis selama ini aku nulis ff pairing dari anime sih..

jaa~


End file.
